


ser sou and the sea

by cherrySprinkles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrySprinkles/pseuds/cherrySprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eyrie is a far way from Wickenden and sometimes Ser Sou still feels like it's too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ser sou and the sea

**Author's Note:**

> It's [Hannah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hicsvntdracones)'s birthday and it's almost too late but here we go.  
> She and [Soph](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eacides/pseuds/Eacides) were really kind and allowed me to write a bit for Inuoka in their asoiaf au (which I love to bits, please go [read it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2478596/chapters/5498030)) and this is the first little piece I managed to finish.  
> Tanti auguri, mia cara!

Sometimes, Ser Sou misses the sea.

Sometimes the Eyrie’s high, echoing halls aren’t enough to fool him into thinking he’s fully home yet. There’s always something missing, a hint of brine in the wind or the roar of waves crashing against rough cliffs outside his window.

 

There are ghosts of the past all over the frayed edges of the Eyrie. It’s a heavy burden to carry for those who have witnessed it but in a way it is just as hard for those who haven’t. Two years have made it a lighter place, its inhabitants slowly reclaiming their smiles.

The laughter comes a lot more hesitantly, but it _is_ there, showing its shy face once in a while.

 

But it never compares to the calm air in Wickenden, to the absence of bloodshed and secrets he has no right to know. It’s not his place to ask but he wonders often, tossing and turning, what could have happened to make the Vale Lord’s holdfast such a sombre place, even on the sunniest days. He never dares to ask.

 

He knows Yuuki wonders the same but as his days are filled with sword drills, endless parrying and striking, as his every waking moment is in some way centred around his Lord’s well-being, so is Yuuki’s mind taken in by healing techniques, medicinal plants and where to find them and ways to keep a man from dying.

It’s different from when Sou was a squire and they found every free moment of their day to sit together on the castle wall, watching the ocean lap at the cliff’s foot underneath and wondering about the world, about their life, about the stars and stories of dragons and the dead walking.

 

They still find quiet moments, opportunities to sit in the courtyard, shoulder to shoulder, while watching how Lev tries (to no avail) to disarm Taketora. They share soft words and quiet laughs, tell each other about new things they learnt — how this herb cures that particular disease and prevents this other, how it is strategy that the Eyrie is built the way it is.

 

They are still too rare and it is on days like these that Ser Sou lays in bed deep at night, staring at the cold grey ceiling overhead, and misses the sea with a painful intensity.

 

Or, he does, until Yuuki knocks on his door, almost plain out of his understudy robes, and climbs into bed, until they can exchange tired whispers and think of Wickenden together, sing each other the song of the sea and rocks, retell stories until they fall asleep in mid-sentence.

 

When they wake, he feels like he can hold on for another day, another month.

Another year.

 

 _Another year without the sea_.


End file.
